Devil
The Devils (悪魔 Akuma) are one of the classes shown in Naruto: Dark Clouds. Appearance Pure-blood Devils look exactly like humans, albeit with at least one pair of black bat-like wings that can be hidden at will. However, those from the Phenex family do not have the usual bat wings, instead having eagle-like wings of fire. It is still unknown if Devils can have multiple wings like the Angels and Fallen Angels. Reincarnated Devils can come in a variety of shapes and sizes, such as the case with Tannin, a former Dragon King, Koneko Toujou, a Nekomata and a Jinchūriki. Female Devils tend to utilize magic in order to appear much younger than their physical age would suggest. Abilities All Devils have increased physical abilities, such as superhuman strength and endurance, and enhanced senses such as an increased hearing range and eyesight. In addition, as they are creatures of the night, Devils have the special ability to see clearly in the dark. Devils also have the ability of flight through their bat-like wings. All Devil possess a passive ability, called "Language", where people listening to them will hear it in the language they are most familiar with; and vice versa. Devils also have an immunity towards getting sunburned. High-Class Devils also have the ability to reincarnate Humans and other races into Devils through a special ritual recently created, as seen with what Rias did with Issei. Members of High-Class clans appear to inherit special innate magical abilities unique to that clan, though occasionally descendants of those who marry out of the clan will also inherit these abilities. Examples include the Phenex's power of immortality, the Bael's Power of Destruction, and the Abaddon's Power of Hole. The origins of these powers are presently unknown. The pure-blooded Devils who do not inherit such powers are looked down upon, even by members of their own family. Devils also have the ability to cast magic spells, not limited to those in which their family specializes. Examples being the ability to bind and later summon a Familiar. The most common usage would likely be the magic circle used by Devils for travel, and especially to make contracts. To use demonic powers, a Devil must first acquire the power of imagination and the power to create, as well as have a good sense. Known Devil Clan Power * Bael Clan - Power of Destruction (shared with Gremory Clan) ** Ruin the Extinct (Sirzechs) ** Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction (Sirzechs) ** Extinguished Star (Rias) * Phenex Clan - Fire and Wind magics, Immortality ** Phoenix Tears * Sitri Clan - Water Magic ** Ice Magic (Serafall) *** Celsius Cross Trigger * Abaddon - Hole * Buné - Dragon tamers, transforms into Dragon * Vapula - Lion tamers * Furcas - Horse tamers * Balam - Super strength and high magic resistance Known Devil Spells * Transportation Circles - Allows teleportation between circles. ** Transportation Circle, Phenex variant: Transportation circle with a flame effect. * Bind Familiars * Summon Familiars * Kankara Formula * Self-Destruct * Reversal - Reverses the effect or nature of a specific magic. * Drain Power * Promotion Spells * Elemental Spells * Looks Manipulation - Allows Devils to change their looks. Generally used by women. * Mind Reading ** Protection from Mind Reading * Magic Bullet - Powerful offensive energy blast ** Dragon Shot * Blade Barrage * Illusion * Audio-Visual communication * Mind Control * Defensive Barrier Weaknesses A common weakness for all Devils is that they cannot go near/get involved with anything that has to do with the Biblical God, as they can suffer nasty side effects such as headaches, immense pain, etc. They are vulnerable to holy objects such as crucifixes, holy water, and the Bible, and can get killed easily by Holy Swords and Sacred Gears with divine properties, such as Blade Blacksmith and the True Longinus (Twilight Healing, however, is a notable exception). These effects are caused by the system put in place by the Biblical God and only he has the power to change the system. They are also susceptible to light which significantly drains them of their energy once hit. Also, intense light, such as the light-based weapons used by Angels and Fallen Angels and the light swords and Light Magic used by exorcists, can severely wound, if not kill, a Devil. Devils with higher demonic power, however, can develop a certain degree of resistance to light. Ranking The Devils use a hierarchical system that is split into four different ranks. They are: * Ultimate-Class Devils (最上級悪魔 Saijōkyū Akuma): Includes Satans, Great Kings, Kings, Archdukes, Dukes, Prince/Princess, and Devil clan heirs/heiresses. * High-Class Devils (上級悪魔 Jōkyū Akuma): Includes Marquis/Marchioness, Margrave/Margravine, Count/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess, and Baron/Baroness. * Middle-Class Devils (中級悪魔 Chūkyū Akuma): Includes Baron/Baroness and Knight/Dame * Low-Class Devils (下級悪魔 Kakyū Akuma): Includes Commoners and reincarnated Devils. Low-Class Devils can promote themselves to higher rankings depending on their performance. Super Devils are not part of the hierarchy but is only used for Devils with abnormal demonic power that far surpass even the Original Satans. There are three known Super devils: Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub '''and '''Rizevim Livan Lucifer. It was mentioned that, should Sirzechs and Ajuka show their "True Form", they would be ranked among the Top Ten Strongest Beings in the World. There are two different ways to raise one's ranking: # Contracting: Doing Devil Jobs by granting the client's wish. This includes having a high number of contracts completed and/or receiving high quality rewards. Devil contracts will garner points over time, but it is a gradual process unless the human customer is someone with great power and influence (such as a president or leader of a country). Normal missions given by the Akumakage don't count because a Devil does not make a formal contract with the employer, nor is the Devil authorased to make one during the mission unless asked directly by someone. Plus, the Devil can not accept to make a contract that may put the mission in risk of falling or put the lifes of their teammates in danger. This is considered to be the slowest method. # Military Accomplishments: Obtaining great achievements in times of crisis or situations. This includes showing exceptional ability or skill in combat. By defeating high ranked enemies of the Devils, such as leaders of the Angels or Fallen Angels (only during the Great War), and enemies of Kuraihikarigakure, a Devil can be rewarded. This is the fastest method. Once a Low-Class Devil has earned the right to raise their ranking, they must first be tested before actually gaining the position. Not everyone succeeds in these tests, but they can try as many times as they choose, as the permission does not normally expire. The Middle-Class promotion test has three parts that are modeled after the tests in the Human world since a majority of the Devils who taking the promotion tests are reincarnated Devils (former humans). The first part is a written report that addresses the theme of aim and greed. The second part is written test involving the history and government of the Underworld. The third is a practical where an individual faces off against another participant from the test in a one-on-one fight. When one reaches the rank of Middle-Class Devil, they can make a formal contract with a mage and form a team with them. When one becomes a High-Class Devil, they gain the knowledge of how to perform the ritual used to reincarnate someone as a Devil and also receive the honor of forming their own Household. Factions Four Great Satans The Four Great Satans (四大魔王, Yondai Maō) are the four rulers who control the Underworld. The current Four Satans are not the actual ones but were chosen to replace the four original Satans who died in the Great War, and each was named after the four original Satans: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. Therefore the names "Lucifer" and "Beelzebub" are not personal names, but are more like managerial positions. Category:Races